Presently, nearly all military, industrial, and consumer electronics are powered by conventional sources—AC wall outlets, gas generators, or disposable or rechargeable batteries. Each of these power sources has its own drawbacks. One such drawback is in the form of pollution, where AC power generation plants, gas generators, and batteries produce respective environmentally unfriendly by-products (e.g., ozone destroying gases and battery acid waste).
Fuel cells have been proposed as an environmentally friendly solution to this problem. To be adopted as a solution, however, fuel (e.g., hydrogen gas) must be easily and safely accessible at a price competitive with its conventional counterparts.
Portable gas generators can safely produce high purity gas on demand. Such generators are useful in providing hydrogen gas as a fuel for fuel cells or other types of gases for other gas utilizing devices. In the case of generating hydrogen gas for fuel cells, which are expected to be used for many different military, industrial, and consumer applications, portable gas generators that are accepted in these markets will likely be lightweight, mechanically simple, demand responsive (i.e., produce gas only when the device using the fuel requires power), capable of operating in any orientation, and designed to store only small amounts of gas from the time the gas is generated until the time it is supplied to the device, thereby minimizing safety concerns of storing gases that are flammable or otherwise potentially dangerous.